The UsuAl Suspects-One shots
by Crimson MirrorGlass
Summary: Just a look into various possible one-shots of different -A suspects. My own versions. Warning, girlxgirl relationships in some oneshots. Don't like, don't read. Complete one-shots. Warning: Trigger warnings for the third and fourth chapter-mentions of attempted suicide, rape and drug use. (No one kill me for chapters 6 and 7 please)
1. Alison DiLaurentis

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Summary: Just a look into various possible oneshots of different A suspects. Warning, girlxgirl relationships in some oneshots. Don't like, don't read.

This first episode has Spelison in it, get over it.

 **This first one-shot is completely inspired by "snowyspemily's" story "Temporary Bliss," especially the third chapter of the story inspired this.**

 ***Spoiler alert for any who haven't seen many episodes***

 **The UsuAl suspects: One-shots**

 **Alison DiLaurentis:**

There were many things that Spencer Hastings could have told you why she should hate Alison DiLaurentis. Many reasons. Alison was by no means a good person. Narcissistic might be the correct phrase for her. But she knew Alison. Knew the blonde's soul, or so she liked to think.

Alison cared about the people that were close to her. She could pretend all she liked but she loved Spencer, and the other three girls. Spencer knew it. Alison never let anyone outside of the five of them make fun of Hanna, didn't let anyone pick on Aria's brother, and looked at Emily with nothing but kindness, even though the swimmer often wasn't aware of it.

Spencer had had her own type of protection with Alison too, didn't she? She always did. If Ian's death wasn't a pure declaration of protection then Spencer wasn't sure what was. She still remembered Alison meeting her eyes and retelling the story of just how easy it was to walk up those wooden stairs to the bell tower and toss Ian off the platform like a ragdoll.

She should have known. Someone so ruthless, so willing to protect her…..

Had Alison been lying about Emily being her favorite _too_ on top of everything else? Spencer wondered if maybe she dared to hope more than she should (as if she even needed to wonder, hope was a bad emotion to have after all) but was Alison's favorite, really her?

Spencer's heart clenched, thinking about the last words she had spoken to Alison before the blonde managed to get her back to the barn that night that she had disappeared. She had wished the girl she loved and adored for years dead. She hadn't meant it, but she still said it. And that night had meant to be special too. She had meant to tell Alison that she was in love with the blonde.

Every time they had verbally sparred, each crossing another line they both knew they shouldn't, they had become closer. Spencer's heart would leap every single time Alison's blue eyes burned like fiery comets. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to Spencer when the blonde got like that. When Alison went missing, she had mourned. She suspected worse than any of them, even Emily. Emily at least had been able to cope through working in Haiti. Spencer had had her family, but in all their superficial lifestyles and arrogance, it was hollow comfort. They hadn't known Alison like Spencer did, or like she thought she did. They just saw her as a valuable contact, given the prestigious DiLaurentis name. A convenient connection for their youngest daughter.

Spencer stared, a helpless, broken laugh tearing from her throat. Somehow, she had always known. Somehow, she always knew that Alison was _-A_. Even in her deepest denial, a part of her, even after "Alison's" body had been found-unearthed from the depths of the gazebo she had held open the possibility, no matter how slim that Alison was the one sending those texts, playing games with them. Hurting them. Being malicious. Blackmailing them, playing those games that she loved so much.

Hanna, Emily, Aria, they all feared _–A_. For them, the brutal puppet master reveled at their fear, delighted in their pain, howled in glee as they were tormented. She could still recall Hanna being disgusted with herself after _–A_ had forced her to eat those cupcakes to get some money back. She remembered how utterly terrified Emily had been after nearly being chopped in half by that elevator.

Spencer had always been afraid too. She knew what was on the line. But she kept playing Ali's games. She knew what the price was if she lost. But that wasn't why she kept playing the game. When she started playing those games, a fire was born. That fire that was stoked every time she and Alison clashed. A part of her always knew that _–A_ was really Alison. Alison was the one playing those games. She had always known it.

So, seeing that dark hooded figure slowly turn around, revealing the smirking heart-shaped face and the golden locks spilling out onto her shoulders wasn't entirely a surprise for her like it should have been.

Spencer stared at Alison, watching the girl she loved and mourned for looking at the screens. Each monitor bearing videos of the girls. The top one has a video of Aria snuggling against Ezra's chest, the dark-haired teacher stroking her head gently. The lower right TV held the image of Hanna and Caleb in bed, clearly having sex and the lower left TV held the image of Emily doing the same with Paige. Cece stood behind Alison, piercing blue eyes fixated on Spencer. Shana sat on the windowsill, geared up in _–A_ attire, fingering a gun and Noel was dressed the same, leaning against the wall, smirking at Spencer.

"So, what will it be, Spencer?" Cece sneered, grinning, "Are you in? Or are you out?"

Only then did Alison finally turn her head to where the brunette stood gaping.

That cock of the head and the alight smile. "Spencer, love," She purred, "Don't get too upset. It's always just been a game. But I knew you could catch up. Always one step ahead of everyone else, always thinking." That predatory smile widened, "That's why I chose you. For that, and for your passion. No matter how high the stakes, you have to be the one to figure out the endgame-the answers. I love that about you. Your fire. I love it more than anything else. That's why I saved you from Ian. Why do you think I told Mona to offer you a place at my side?"

Spencer felt the blood slowly drain as the pieces began to fit in that ever-growing puzzle that had strange pieces that just didn't fit before, but certainly did now. Why _had_ Mona offered Spencer a place on the _–A_ -Team? Then again, it had been more of a threat than anything else and both she and Mona had known it. And she hadn't been the first of the four of them to be "offered" that chance either. Emily had been the first.

The brunette choked back a realization. She had been waiting for Alison. For years. She had been waiting for this day. She had been waiting for Alison to come for her. Or to find her. Even after the body was found and the news proclaimed it to be Alison DiLaurentis's remains, she had been waiting for the face of Alison herself to be found under that black hood, stalking her and the girls. She had been hoping for it.

She had been hoping for that chance Alison had deprived her of almost three years ago at the barn. No matter what the danger, no matter what the peril, no matter what the blackmail, in the end Spencer knew, just knew, prayed even, though she knew hope and prayers were for masochists, that Alison was the one pulling the strings all this time, like she always was.

Alison watched Spencer. Never once averting her eyes, not once. "Mona really crossed the line though, when she almost drove you over that cliff at the masquerade ball," She chuckled, "It was hard enough making sure all my A-teammates were all in one place. But Mona, she really got close to screwing up. She's a loose end." She raised her head and looked behind Spencer, "And you know what we do with loose ends, don't you?"

Slowly, Spencer turned and saw Toby putting on a black hoodie, now gloved hand scooping up what was obviously a red switchblade from the table by the door. He looked at her regretfully, turned in Alison's direction and nodded, before turning around and walking out the door towards.

Spencer didn't need to take a wild guess to predict who he was going to use that switchblade on. The "loose end."

Every atom in Spencer's body felt numb. He had brought her here. Driven her here under commands. Right to his master's den. Like a dog. She wondered, with a grim smile, if Toby had ever really been free of Alison after she had sent him to jail. Then again, were any of them free of her?

When Toby closed the door behind him, Spencer felt her body twist almost numbly back to Alison. There were a thousand questions that were going to come out, she knew it. She was going to demand how long this had been going on, when had Alison first become _–A_ , when had Alison first realized that she could put her and the other girls in danger as many times as she did and care nothing for the consequences, when did she gain power over so many people…

But in the end it was the same answer as before with Toby. Was there really a question of 'when?' This was Alison DiLaurentis. If she wanted power of someone, she would have it.

"Well," Alison said, still smirking, "I think I've finally done the impossible. I've silenced Spencer Hastings. Nothing to say? I find that very hard to believe. You've been looking for me for two and a half years. In some form or other. I'd have thought you'd be a little more verbal to the _–A_ herself."

Finally, Spencer found the words sliding out, "You…..you're _–A_. You killed Maya."

"Maya?" Alison repeated, sounding amused, "No. Maya was killed by someone completely independent from me. I didn't order that. No, she was just killed by a sad, lonely man that thought women owed him for not sucking him off on the first date. Believe me, if I had ordered her death, I wouldn't have made it nearly so garish and ridiculously obvious." Alison cocked her head to the other side, "I _do_ feel sorry for Em though, don't you? I mean to go from Maya to _Pigskin_? What a letdown."

The brainiac's throat went dry. Even after years of playing this game with _–A_ /Alison, she wasn't prepared for this.

Alison quirked an eyebrow, chortling, "Are you going to tell me you really didn't know? Or at least suspect? Don't deny it. You knew it was me."

Spencer's insides clenched. Terrible how accurately the blonde had read her thoughts. She knew Spencer, knew her like she always did. But Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna had never known Ali. Not really. They knew her games, they knew her deceptions and ability to blackmail, but never counted on this. All Spencer had had was a deep seeded, even delusional hope in her gut that the stage that was set for them was a stage set by Alison herself. It just happened that she was right.

"You're _–A_." She repeated numbly. "Yep," Alison chuckled, " _-A_ in the flesh, sweetheart. You made it this far and here's your prize." She walked closer, gloved hands reaching up and pulling back her hood, the rest of her luscious blonde locks spilling out, "Are you happy? I know you suspected it was me. Good work, Spence, you were right as usual. I'm sure that makes your ego swell. Now," Alison's narrowed her gaze on her once old friend, "About my offer? Are you going to trade those blazers, loafers and waist belts for a black hoodie? Ready to become the night?"

Everything fell away. Everything. Those TVs with her friends helplessly exposed without realizing it, the past two and a half years of grief and torment, the threats, the taunts, all of it just melted away. This was her reward. Alison. Finally. Alison would welcome her with open arms at last. They could be together. She had earned it, earned it like Mona had said that she needed to.

Completely ignoring that she was betraying her dearest friends that had risked their lives for her, Spencer walked close, wrapping her arms around Alison's waist, lips locking with the other girl's fiercely. She was embraced back and their tongues started struggling for dominance.

Noel and Cece's lewd snickers passed over them utterly and entirely. All that mattered in this world to Spencer right now was Alison and the blonde's embrace. Finally parting, Alison's glazed over blue eyes began to clear as a gleam of satisfaction could be seen. "Spencer," She teased, "I had no idea. What would Emily say?"

For a moment Spencer felt a pang of guilt. It didn't last long though. Her left hand traveled up, tangling in the gold hair at the back of Alison's head and pulling it back, revealing the girl's throat to the brunette. Spencer leaned in, kissing along the column of Alison's throat, knowing the girl she had been in love with for years would read the possession that was in those kisses.

An amused giggle bubbled out of Alison. "I see," she smirked again as she moaned, "How selfish." Despite her accelerating breath, she brought a gloved hand up and gripped Spencer under her chin, halting the older girl's actions. "Hold it, hold it," She commanded, "You have a job to do, Spence. Tempting as it is, I didn't bring you into the fold just so you could warm my bed." Her other hand grabbed one of Spencer's arms that was around her waist tugging for the brunette to release her. Spencer almost released a growl, but noticing the seriousness in Alison's eyes, she slowly let the other go, hand still in the blonde's hair though.

Noel walked over to the table, carrying a black hoodie, black leather gloves and black pants. Spencer finally tore her eyes away from Alison and followed Noel with the outfit. This was her new work gear. That hoodie, those pants and gloves were going to be her professional attire from now on.

"I'd hate to interrupt such a passionate moment," Alison said dryly, though her voice was deeper than usual, "But I'm sending you on your first errand as part of the A-Team. You ready?"

Spencer looked at the hoodie, Noel had in his hands and then back at Alison. Understanding she had so much to gain with Alison if she did this, as she always wanted, then yes, she was more than ready. Steel in her resolve, she nodded. Alison gave that smirk the brunette had always adored and turned to the TVs.

"Well then," She said, uncaring, blue eyes glimmering in amusement, "Shall we start? Big _–A_ here has plans for you. So who should we start with? Sweet Emily? Loving Hanna? Or innocent little Aria?" Cocking her head to glance at Spencer, despite the hooked hand in her hair, that broad smile still on her face, "I want you to choose who we start with, Spencer. Your treat."

Spencer knew she should feel horror, dread, fury, betrayal. All she could feel was a thrill of excitement, a lust, a passion spilling out. She was part of Ali's games now. No longer just one of the minions or a plaything. She was one of the people closest to Big _–A_. For that, she would have to prove herself. Prove she was meant as Alison's lover and equal.

Proving to be Alison's equal was what she had always done in their arguing matches. It was no different when she had played all these games with _–A_ , while just suspecting that Alison was behind it all.

Nodding, Spencer Hastings, the newest official member of the A-Team made her choice.

 **Hope you liked that chapter. While I'll definitely be putting in my own versions of who I think -A should be, I'll certainly take reviewers feedback into account. Who else do you think I should make into -A?**

 **As I said at the beginning of this chapter, you have snowyspemily and her amazing story to thank completely for inspiring this chapter.**


	2. Emily Fields

Disclaimer: own nothing

 **The UsuAl suspects: One-shots:**

Note: really, really dark OOC Emison in this.

 _ **-A:**_ **Emily Fields:**

Alison was sure that this wasn't a good idea. Drugging four people that trusted her entirely. Maybe, once this was all worked out, she should explain to all four Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna why she did it. Then again, maybe they'd think it was a joke. It certainly was the type of thing she'd do and that they'd expect. But as she watched Hanna smile gratefully, taking a red plastic cup full of alcohol and the drug, she knew it was too late for that. The girls were drinking away, unaware utterly of what was about to happen.

She could see Aria's eyes begin to flutter, grip on her cup slowly loosening.

She looked at Emily. The black-haired swimmer looked to be in the same position. Alison smiled, pushing the small slivers of regret. After ten minutes, after peels of laughter carried through the air, soon turning to slurs and the occasional hiccup, four young women lay asleep against mattresses and couches under blankets. Alison looked them over, checking to make sure they were all asleep. They appeared to be.

Alison smiled sadly. "Sorry, girls." She said quietly before getting up out of her chair, walking to the barn door, slipping through without looking back.

A bit of a pity she didn't, given that if she had turned around at that very moment, she would have seen Emily slowly lift herself up from the mattress, sitting upwards, blanket falling from brown shoulders. She watched Alison depart and smirked, getting up, grabbing her pillow and walking towards where Aria slept on the couch.

 **(Page break):**

Alison circled back, waiting for Garret and Jenna to disappear. They did, running off and the blonde picked up Spencer's field hockey stick. Garret might not want to hurt her, but she knew Ian and Melissa might be another story. Not to mention she didn't trust Mr. Montgomery not to resort to desperate measures to silence her. She lifted herself up against the tree, scouting the area around the two houses. The perfectly well-kept green lawns illuminated by porch lights.

Alison tried to focus on the list of people in her head. Garret had taken off with Jenna. They shouldn't be an issue. Toby was locked up. That left Aria's father, Melissa, Ian and maybe Jason. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to think. Who was _–A_? Not long ago, last Halloween, she had been receiving warnings from the perpetrator, and was sure that it had to be a member of the N.A.T club.

They were so pathetic. They couldn't get laid, so they took videos of underage girls and threatened people's lives when they realized they were about to get caught. How much of losers could you get?

Looking around, she saw no one. She sighed, deciding to head back to the barn to make sure none of the others had woken up. Spencer had clearly not had enough put in her drink and had followed after her with a shovel. She barely had gotten the brunette to calm down and go back to the barn in time before Garret and his blind bitch showed up. Going down the street to the barn, field hockey stick in hand, she could only assume the most she'd find would be the girls completely in a coma. Reaching the barn, she slipped through the doors, observing the four prone figures inside.

Nothing looked amidst. Two moments beat by and then two more. Alison's heart pounded as she realized something, eyes going wide. She didn't hear breathing. Stepping closer, she looked harder at Aria and then at Hanna. Their chests weren't moving up and down.

Alison felt herself become cold. Icy fingers began to creep along her arms, spreading to her stomach, chest and neck as sweat began to accumulate. They weren't breathing. Aria. And. Hanna. Weren't. _Breathing._

Without thinking, Alison dropped the field hockey stick with a clatter and ran to the side of the couch, kneeling down next to Aria, two fingers pressing into the dark-haired girl's neck. Alison dropped her hand to her side in shock. No pulse. Aria was dead.

"Oh god." Alison breathed out, shock hitting hard as she slowly did the same to Hanna's neck. No pulse.

Alison felt hot tears begin to sting her eyes. No, this couldn't be. She hadn't given them enough of the drug to kill them! She had made sure of it! Had she really killed her friends? She looked over where Spencer lay on the floor. She wasn't breathing either.

Quiet as a mouse but as deafening as the wind outside, the sound of covers being dropped to the barn floor reached her ears. Alison stiffened, then turned. Before she could see who was behind her, two dark-skinned arms laced around her neck, pressing down. Alison's vision became blurry, breath shortening. Her hands slapped at the arms holding her captive, but they were too strong.

Soon, her vision went black, knees buckling as her body slowly lowered to the floor.

What must have been hours later, Alison woke up.

Though it was dark inside the barn, what little slices of light provided felt like flashes of burning fires against her opening orbs. She hissed as she blinked harder to adapt. As she moved, she realized her head and legs were the only things free. Her arms were bound at their sides and her whole body was tied to one of the barn's wooden masts, holding the roof up.

Shock, greater than she ever recalled struck her. Her heart raced as she struggled against the ropes. "What the hel-?"

"Hush," A deep chuckle came from the right of her. She turned, staring, mouth dropping open when she saw Emily Fields herself standing over her, completely dressed in black pants, a black hoodie, the hood off and black gloves on, "No one will be able to hear you anyway. Though I do welcome you to scream. I like hearing your voice." Emily smiled broadly at Alison's remaining shock.

"Emily?" Alison mumbled out, astounded, "What's…..what's going on?"

"Oh, you haven't guessed?" Emily asked, slowly lowering to the floor next to Alison, "I'm _–A._ I'm the one that's been sending you all those texts and messages. Surprised?"

Alison stared. Stared into those deep, beautiful doe-eyes that she had once thought were void of danger, void of malicious intent, void of deception. " _You?_ " She echoed, not quite believing what she was hearing. Maybe she had drank some of that stuff that she had given the girls too. Maybe she was hallucinating.

That brought her to another thought.

"Wait," She interrupted, "The drug! I gave you guys a drug in your drinks. You should be out like a light! I saw you drink it!"

"Oh Alison," Emily chuckled, bringing a left hand up to stroke the side of the disturbed blonde's face, "Are you sure you saw that? I drank, but only before you came in. I put my mouth on the cup, but I never drank after you came in. I drank none of that drug. But the other three did. They slept like the dead. Even before I killed them."

Alison's eyes flew open wide. Horror crept over her face. "You…killed them?" She whispered, disbelieving. Emily shrugged, glancing to the side at the unmoving bodies of Aria, Hanna and Spencer. "They were already unconscious," she assured, smirking, "It just made it easier when I smothered them with my pillow."

Alison almost choked on her own saliva, wrapping her mind around what she heard. Of all things to hear Emily say, that was not one of them. Emily had killed her three friends. Sweet, loyal Emily, that she once had thought would never even hurt a fly. Hearing Emily flat out say that she had smothered three people to death with a pillow was one of those things you just didn't expect.

How could anyone expect _that?_

"They were our friends." Alison finally found her voice, still not believing what she had heard.

" _Our_ friends?" Emily asked, still stroking her hand along Alison's face, even as the blonde tried to get her face away from the advancing limb, "Wrong, Ali. I barely knew them. They were _your_ friends. And they certainly didn't understand you like I do. I know you. I know they weren't worthy of you. But _I_ am."

The horrifying words processed again. Emily's feelings for her…was that what this was all about?

"Wait," Alison whispered, "This….this is about me? Because you want me?"

"Ali," Emily said, voice more firm, hand clutching Alison under her chin, "This has always been about how much I love you. From the very first text I sent you. Don't you remember?"

Alison didn't move, thinking back on the first texts she had received. Their messages had been ominous…but while threatening, they had implicated things that made way more sense now.

No matter how implausible _–A_ 's identity seemed to be, when put behind Emily's warm smile and loving dark eyes.

 _October 31_ _st_ _: "You don't know it yet, Ali, but you belong to me." –A_

 _November 3_ _rd_ _: "Trying to figure out who I am won't save you. I'm coming for you Alison. Believe me, there's no escaping me." –A_

 _November 10_ _th_ _: "Don't try to tell your friends. Do you think they understand you? Or that they can keep you safe? You're fooling yourself." –A_

 _November 27_ _th_ _: "A bitch is a bitch. But you're just a sheep in a wolf's fur. We both know you're so much weaker than you pretend. Won't be long till the wolf's at your door." –A_

 _December 25_ _th_ _: "I hope you enjoy this present. I know what you really wanted, unlike your worthless parents. Don't say I never gave you anything. Merry Christmas, Ali." –A_

That, along with thousands and thousands more texts that had carried on to the next year till present day, September 1st, now made so much more sense than they had at the beginning. She was being stalked like she had thought, but it wasn't by a man.

The question came out before she could think better about the reaction she'd receive, "Why?"

"Why?" Emily echoed, giving a smile that chilled Alison in just how simple and loving a smile it was. Really, the smiling face of _–A_ should have been a malicious one, a devilish thing. But it wasn't. Emily's was as sweet and as close to being guiltless and harmless as possible. If anyone saw Emily's face right now, they would never think the swimmer capable of what she was doing right now. Never in a million years. They'd never think she was a maniac sending threatening texts to people, getting others to do her dirty work.

"Why do you think?" Emily continued, leaning her head in, making Alison shiver and press her back and head more against the post, "Because there was no way you thought you'd be accepted. Not with me. My parents, when they found out that I was in love with you," Emily's face darkened and her teeth clenched, face becoming a hard mask that looked just so wrong for the dark-haired girl. The countenance Emily had now chilled Alison to the bone, "They wanted to send me away. They wanted to take me away from you. But I made them pay, just tonight before I came here."

Just when Alison thought this couldn't get any more unbelievable, Emily left foreboding words register with her. "Made them pay?" Alison said, not quite processing any of this easily, "How?" No, no. It was hard enough to know that Emily was _claiming_ to be _–A_ and to have killed Spencer, Aria and Hanna but what the swimmer was now suggesting…..

No, please no.

"Oh," Emily said, smirking, lips now inches from Alison's, "You know? A slip of the knife here. A hammer to the head there. I'm sure it'll all be cleaned up at some point. And all I had to do was cut my own leg to make it look like I was a victim and leave some of my blood there."

She reached to her left pants leg, pulled her pants sleeve up, revealing a white cloth patched over her leg, crimson stains lining up and down the patch.

As the reality truly dawned on Alison, Emily's lips descended, pressing against the blonde's, tongue stroking against Alison's hard, bringing an unwilling moan from the bound girl.

The tears began to return as everything fully entered her mind. Emily, someone she trusted and even loved, murdered her own parents, and then murdered three of her best friends. Emily was _–A_. Emily was basically the one that had stalked her for over a year and was now assaulting her.

She tried to escape from the kiss, but her body was up against the post, she couldn't get anywhere. She then remembered that her legs weren't tied up so she tried heaving both knees up towards Emily's stomach. Her knees made contact, eliciting a grunt from her assailant, getting Emily to move off her, tearing her mouth away from the blonde's.

"Cute." Emily quipped, giving a horrid grimace, brown eyes intense, "Very cute. But you'll welcome me between your legs soon enough."

The gruesome look on Emily's face, the crude words spilling from her mouth. What Emily was claiming that she had done….it was just all so wrong. All of it just wasn't right. There wasn't one thing that was right about this. It just didn't fit….

"We're leaving now." Emily said, startling Alison out of her thoughts and she looked at the swimmer with a tear-stained face, "I'm going to take you out of here now. I'm going to take you away from your stupid parents and your self-absorbed brother. Unless you want me to kill them for you?" Emily's ugly appearance changed to one of expectancy as she looked at Alison.

Alison, understanding what Emily was asking, after the shock of the question wore off, she shook her head vigorously. No. No, she definitely did not want Emily to kill her parents and brother. She had problems with them; didn't everyone? But no, she didn't want Emily to kill them.

Emily shrugged. "Okay, then." She said, crouching closer, hand digging into her black pants pocket, producing a knife. Alison tensed for a moment before Emily chuckled, "Don't worry, sweetheart. It's just for the ropes. I'd never raise a finger to hurt you. Anyone else, but not you, Ali. Promise."

Considering what had happened tonight, this did nothing to reassure the tied up blonde. She however, held still as Emily gradually cut the ropes from around her. As soon as the fragments of ropes were on the floor, Alison sprung up, aiming for the barn doors. This didn't do any good. A surprisingly strong hand grabbed her left wrist, pulling and twirling the blonde around into the swimmer's chest, the black-haired young woman wrapped the arm holding the knife around the Queen B's shoulders, keeping the other's body from moving.

"Didn't I tell you that you could never escape me?" Emily growled, lowering her head again, teeth lightly sinking into the flesh of Alison's neck. A gasp rang from the girl's throat, hands gripping the swimmer as pleasure lanced through her. Before she could do anything, she felt her body being heaved up and carried towards the doors.

When they were halfway to the doors, the screeching of tires and crackling of gravel could be heard outside and as Emily pulled away from the blonde's neck, Alison, through her blurred vision, spotted two beams of bright light shining through the crack between the two doors.

Emily pulled her through the frame and Alison looked back over her shoulder at the three dead bodies of her friends. More burning tears started to accumulate as the horror became too real for words. She'd never see Spencer's eyes light up with conviction again as the brilliant young woman figured something out, she'd never hear Aria talk passionately about a her writing again, she'd never see Hanna become enthusiastic over a piece of new clothing that she saw or see her insecure about eating something. In her distraught state, she barely realized she was screaming the three prone girls' names as she was carried out of the barn, repeated their names in her shrieks over and over again, desperate to wake them up, tears streaming down her face.

The night air hit her again like cold knives as she was dragged to the car pulling up. In her distress, she couldn't even hope that someone had come to check on them. What was the point? Three of the girls were dead, and the only remaining of her four friends was an insane psychopath.

Being brought to the side of the car, the agonized blonde saw two figures sitting in the front seat. The one at the wheel was someone Alison recognized and it made her jaw drop in a second. Pigskin? Paige McCullers. The girl next to her was a blonde Alison didn't recognize. Sitting behind them was Melissa Hastings in the backseat. Melissa opened the back door and moved over, allowing Emily to pull Alison in.

Melissa grabbed hold of Alison's left arm, pulling her inside. As Emily followed the blonde in, closing the door and Paige began to back away from the barn, Alison turned to the stone-faced Melissa. "Hastings, get a clue," She tearfully screamed, "Emily killed your sister! Spencer's dead because of her!"

Melissa stiffened but then scowled. "You expect me to believe you?" She sneered, "You blackmail my father over Jason and you're holding that video against Ian and you expect me to believe that Emily would betray me? Emily has done nothing but good for me! It's because of her that Ian came back to me! How dare you, you lying little-"

"Melissa," Emily spoke firmly, and Alison turned, watching the raven-haired beauty that had once been her friend eye Melissa warningly, "What have I told you? You don't threaten or yell at Alison. She belongs to me. If you wish to keep Ian for much longer, you'll watch it."

Melissa immediately shut up, coffee brown eyes still watching her late sister's friend resentfully.

Emily put the knife back into her pocket and pulled out a gold anklet from it and Alison recognized it immediately, blue eyes going wide. Emily smiled, "Recognize this? I picked it up from your house. I know how important it is for you."

Alison sighed out, completely at a loss.

"Paige," Emily called out, "Drive us out of town. I'm thinking Ravenswood. It's such a nice little town, Ali." She smiled at the incredulous Alison, "A little weird though. And if that's not enough, then you, me and Paris, right?"

Alison tried to scream, tried to sob, but nothing came. She just felt empty. Melissa wouldn't believe her. Paige despised her and had no reason to help her, she didn't even know the blonde in the front seat, and Spencer, Aria and Hanna were dead.

And the girl she thought loved her and would never betray her was responsible for her life being hell for a year and for three of her friends' deaths.

Alison just felt her whole body go limp, dropping against the leather upholstered seats of the truck as the vehicle drove up and stopped at the Hastings house.

"Okay," Emily called out, "Melissa, this is your stop. Ian will meet you in the backyard. Samara? Give me the tranq."

The blonde woman in the front seat leaned down and pulled a syringe out of her bag, handing it to Emily as Melissa opened her door.

Seeing the syringe be uncapped in Emily's hand, panic shot through Alison.

She tried to squirm away again, but Emily's left arm around her waist was like a steel grip. A harsh sting hit her right bare shoulder and as the liquid was injected, the blonde's terror making her feel numb, Emily soothed her gently, "It will be alright, Ali. We'll get away from here. And when you wake up, we'll be halfway to Ravenswood."

 **Okay, I know Emily was completely OOC in this, but comes with the territory of being** _ **–A**_ **.**


	3. Spencer Hastings-Part One

**The UsuAl Suspects:**

 **Note: this is going to be a two-shot this time.**

 **Trigger warning in here about underage and mentions of rape, attempted suicide and drug use.**

 _ **-A/**_ **Spencer Hastings: Part One:**

Within the cold, white walls of Radley, Spencer struggled against Peter Hastings' grip, the young girl's angered and anxiety ridden pleas hitting the walls falling upon deaf ears of the callous staff as they passed by. The domineering voice of her controlling father cut through her like a blade of solid ice, "You'll stay here until the doctors tell us that you're better. We're doing this for your own good."

Resentfully, the small, slim brunette turned to her father and glared. "You're doing this for _your_ own good. I'm an inconvenience."

Eleven-year-old Spencer Hastings knew that the moment she had been found on the front lawn of the middle school, swinging an ax around, high on pills that she was going to be in deep trouble. In her defense, one of the older kids, Noel Kahn had described the high as irresistible. It had been. Or it least it had been till her parents had stormed into the office, staring down at their recovering daughter, disgust clearly written across their faces.

Veronica Hastings, Spencer's mother turned towards her second child, a sober expression pasted on as she looked at the girl. "Spencer," She said, voice pained, "I'm sorry, baby. But we need to keep you here for a while. We won't tell your sister, I promise. We'll tell her that you're at a special school for a while. And you'll be out of Radley before you know it."

Spencer's teeth clenched together. "Why do I have to be here at all?" She demanded, "Because I'm a disgrace?"

The ingenious young girl's dark chestnut brown hair was bedraggled over her face, ashen countenance aimed in challenge at her mother who still appeared sad and barely able to contain her desire to lean down and hug her captive daughter. "I'm sorry, Spencer," She said, "But you're not well. They'll take care of you here. Besides, you won't be completely alone here. Remember your playmate? Alison DiLaurentis? She's here too."

Spencer stopped struggling against Peter altogether when she heard that. What? Ali was here?

She now looked questioningly at her mother, for once, not able to come up with a response. Footsteps could be heard across the room and Spencer turned to see Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis approaching, a smirking Jason behind them. Specifically, Jason was smirking over his shoulder, at the young ten-year-old blonde girl thrashing in the grips of the staff.

"Mom!" Alison screamed, "You can't leave me here! You can't."

Kenneth glowered at his daughter. "You almost killed yourself, Alison," He snapped, "How can you say that we can't leave you here? You'll get treatment here. The best there is."

Jason wasn't so kind with his words either. "See yah, freak." He chuckled, turning back towards orderlies approaching. One of the orderlies spoke gently, voice sympathetic, "I'm so sorry. I know this must be hard for you, Mrs. DiLaurentis. But I assure you, you're doing the right thing. In the long run, Alison will be better off for it. One day she'll get much better."

Spencer stared at the blonde, throat going dry at how similar their situations were. The blonde girl threw her head up, waves of golden tendrils flying in the air as the girl faced forward, bright blue eyes locking with Spencer's fixated brown ones. "Ali," Spencer mumbled to her childhood friend.

"Spencer." Alison breathed out, "You're here too?"

The statement was so rhetorical yet neither of them could muster any witty remark. The brunette just stared, devastated at the knowledge that not only had her parents decided to dump her here, but so had Alison's parents. As if she was born to destroy any comfort Spencer had, Veronica broke in, "See? You won't be alone. Now, we won't be far away. And we'll visit twice every week to see how you're doing. And you can call us of course."

As if that was the most reassuring thing in the world, Veronica went for the door and Peter handed his youngest daughter off to the orderlies who hefted her towards the hall where Alison was being held captive. Spencer caught her father fix his gaze on Jason for what must have been a minute, and her eyebrows lifted in question before both Peter and Veronica left, going down the hall. Jessica DiLaurentis was watching them leave with the same fascination Peter had given Jason strangely enough. Alison called after her parents desperately, catching Spencer's attention again, but both Alison's parents and Jason were soon walking out of the building, Jason looking smugly back at his sister before departing.

Spencer turned to Alison, knowing she had the same horrified face on as her friend did. The orderlies started moving them down the hall, opening a heavy white painted door with multiple locks. As one of them was preoccupied with opening it, Spencer mumbled to Alison, "Suicide?" Alison snapped her head to Spencer, tearful eyes glaring. "And you?" She sneered in a shaky breath, "What did you do to wind up here?"

Spencer clenched her mouth shut, not bearing the thought of how she would react to knowing that the perfect Spencer Hastings wasn't so perfect. That the ingenious Spencer Hastings stole multiple pills from the medicine cabinet and from pharmacies more than once and had been getting high on them. Getting high on them through most of her first year in middle-school in fact.

"You don't need to know." She remarked, receiving a harsh bark of laughter in response.

Spencer looked at the orderlies making the beds. She felt anger, greater than any she had previously felt towards her mother, father and sister surged through her like fire consuming the driest of woods. These people were creating the most serene bedroom for her and Alison, and they were acting like their abandonment was something that could just be ignored.

Spencer's teeth clenched. Fury. Pure fury. That was her sole emotion at that moment. She glanced at Alison as the orderlies were approaching the blonde with her new robe. Dark poison enveloped Spencer's body as her eyes narrowed to vindictive slits. One day, she and Alison would be out of this prison. One day, she would make her family pay for locking her up in here. She was going to free Alison and hurt the blonde's family and her own for doing this to them.

After what felt like ages, both young girls were in soft sheet white robes, in their new room, facing each other as the orderlies closed the heavy door, the impact of the door to the frame almost deafening.

Spencer laughed grimly, sitting down on the bed, the squeaky springs shrieking in defiance as she weighed the mattress down, "Guess when our family's want us out of the way, they have it."

Alison snorted, scowling at the door, sitting down on her own bed. "They better not make the mistake of leaving me here. They'll regret it."

Spencer was about to make a remark about Alison's assuredness, till her eyes lay on the scars along the blonde's wrists. Two on each, across the wrists. "My god, Ali," she almost shouted, standing up, "What did you _do_ to yourself?"

Alison scowled, turning the slashed parts of her wrists away from Spencer's line of vision, against her chest. "You know already," She snapped, still glaring at the door, "You heard. Attempted suicide. This was how. Sorry, but there aren't any buildings close by that are high enough for me to jump from."

Spencer's brown eyes were now as wide as tennis balls. "Why, Alison?" She asked, staring hard, feeling numb, arms limp at her sides, "Why would you do this?"

Alison didn't answer, just remained with the same angered face, looking away. "Alison," Spencer snapped, louder this time, walking forward and leaning down till she was on her knees at the blonde's bedside, reaching up and grabbing the younger girl's shoulders, "Come on, talk to me! For once, let me in! We've known each other since kindergarten. Let me in."

Alison snapped her angry blue eyes to Spencer and the brunette almost fell off her balance on her knees when she saw that there were the beginnings of tears in the girl's eyes. "You know." Alison hissed out, "You know those guys Jason hangs out with in his room? Garrett and Ian? One night…..they got into my room, and…"

Horror. Horror unlike anything Spencer had ever experienced gripped her, upon hearing that. She was young, but she was far from stupid. Even as a child, girls really had to be more aware of boys' intentions-for their safety. They tended to be warned far more than young boys were, and for good reasons. And given Spencer's intelligence, it didn't take her long to understand how predatory some people could be. She always knew Jason was weird and shady and so were his friends, but this? This was something she could slowly feel bile rising in her throat over.

"My god….." Spencer whispered out brokenly.

"God?" Alison chuckled, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks, right hand curling into a claw and scratching at her already scarred left wrist, "Believe me, God had nothing to do with what those guys did to me."

Just as the blonde started to whimper, nails biting into her barely healed flesh, Spencer pulled her hands away from the younger's shoulders and instead grabbed her wrists, restraining Alison from hurting herself further. "No, Ali, no!" She cried, holding both the blonde's wrists captive in the air, "Don't!" Alison, breaking down in sobs now, looked she was going to collapse any moment. Spencer couldn't stand it anymore.

Without hesitation, heart shattering at the sight of her childhood friend like this, Spencer yanked Alison forward, standing up a little so that the younger girl would fall into her open arms, wrapping the younger up in strong, warm embrace.

"I've got you, Ali," Spencer whispered into the blonde's golden locks, "I've got you. I love you. I won't leave you."

The ingenious young girl held her dear friend as the youngest DiLaurentis child sobbed and sobbed into the brunette's shoulder and neck, hands fisting the fabric of Spencer's gown hard, broken sobs being released into the air as Spencer rocked the other back and forth, right hand traveling up and stroking the back of Alison's head, shooing and cooing the girl in her arms, feeling tears of her own start to prick at the bottoms of her eye sockets.

As the heated moisture began to run down her face, Spencer gripped Alison tighter. She was going to get out of her. They both were. And then they would make their families pay, and Ian and Garrett would suffer for this. She was going to protect Ali, and she was going to make her happy.

 **End Part One**


	4. Spencer Hastings-Part Two

**The UsuAl Suspects:**

 **Note: Okay, my mistake. This will be a three part.**

 _ **-A**_ **/Spencer Part Two: Four Years Later:**

Four years had passed since that day Alison DiLaurentis and Spencer Hastings had first been locked away in Radley. Two years of unnecessary therapy and four years of Spencer devoting her life to Alison without the blonde's awareness and soon, both of them were let out to go on with their lives.

It had been two years after their release now.

The two young women, now fifteen were curled up with their friends Hanna, Aria and Emily on the bright green grass cloaked front lawn of the DiLaurentis house on a sunny day, lawn chairs out, plenty of skin exposed to get a tan. Spencer and Alison's imprisonment, or "rehabilitation" as their families liked to call it stayed between them. Neither of them ever spoke a word of it in the other girls' presences.

As Alison began leaning over, thwacking the curved wooden end of Spencer's field hockey stick against the tennis balls, a warm spark of desire shot through the brunette, watching her dear one. What she was about to do might have been completely irrationally and unethical but when she saw Alison lean over towards the ball, dressed in only a skimpy bikini and a couple of thick silk purple bands, one around each wrist to hide the scars, Spencer found her control slip completely and narrowed her eyes and walked to the other girl, leaning over the blonde and spooning her body, hands covering the other girl's arms in a guiding manner, startling the girl under her.

"Spence-?" Alison mumbled, surprise streaming in her voice as she glanced to the dark haired girl draped over her person, "What are you-?"

"Shh," Spencer soothed, "Just let me show you. Just like this." She angled Alison's arms much more symmetrically with the ball, all the while, her lips inched closer to the blonde's ear, breathing against it as the younger shivered beneath her. "That's right," Spencer purred, "Just relax…."

Spencer knew their three friends were watching them right now, and that one of those friends was deeply in love with Alison-had been for almost two years now. Spencer knew she should be feel lousy for cupping Alison in her grasp like this-right in front of Emily of all people, but feeling the other girl's warmth seeping into her, hearing the smaller girl's breath catch in her throat, becoming aware of the blonde's body heat rising as seconds sped by crept into her mind and stole any conscience she might have had a few minutes ago about the matter like a stealthy thief bathed in the night air.

There was no other decision except for this one. She _had_ to have Alison in her arms.

Then again, Spencer wasn't really surprised at her lack of guilt when it came to Emily. If a chance to be intimate with Alison ever presented herself, she found all logic and reason abandoning her.

"There, that's it," She chuckled as they moved the stick together away from the ball, still angled perfectly with it, before slapping its hooked end against the said ball, sending it flying, "Guess practice makes perfect." Spencer chuckled before parting from Alison's person, backing away and finally releasing her nerve-wracked breath. Slowly, Alison turned to Spencer, looking up at her, confusion and deep seeded concern on her face.

Spencer was about to say something reassuring when brambles snapped ahead of them and they turned, startled to see the lumbering form of Jason DiLaurentis staggering towards them. Spencer immediately stiffened, eyes jumping to the field hockey stick in Alison's hands. If he tried anything with Ali, that stick would be lodged in his skull case, she could promise him that.

"Alison," The dirty-blonde haired young man snapped, "Mom says to get upstairs. Now." Alison snorted, turning away from her brother as she grinned in mischief back at her four friends, "Go back to your loser friends, Jason. No one cares about what you want here."

Spencer found her teeth clenching. Loser friends? Like Garrett and Ian?

For two years now, Spencer had checked in on Alison nearly three times a week, whenever she was sure Jason had his "loser friends" over. If there was loud punk and goth music playing from Jason's side of the house-where his room was, immediately Spencer would bolt out of her room, out of her house and jet across the lawn to Alison's house, not even waiting for an invitation into the DiLaurentis residence, barging through the door, ignoring Jessica and Kenneth's startled cries and running up the stairs fast to Alison's room. For the past three nights nearly every week for the past two years, Spencer had been inseparable from Alison-the blonde's protector from Garrett, Jason and Ian.

The three of them hadn't touched Ali in four years now. Spencer liked to think that that was her doing.

"What are you doing with that?" Jason sneered, nodding to the field hockey stick Alison was holding, "Give me that." He grabbed the middle of it and snatched it away, making the blonde whirl around, glaring, spitting out, "Give that back, Jason!" Alison reached for the stick but Jason pulled his arm back, still looking damn smug when his sister couldn't grab it.

Spencer felt her whole body become tense. She didn't like this at all. Something really bad was about to happen. She could tell.

"Jason, I mean it-" Alison started angrily, when Jason swung his arm, holding the stick. Spencer barely had time to process Emily's cry of "Careful!" or Aria and Hanna both letting out shocked gasps when she was in front of Alison in less than a heartbeat, glaring up at Jason defiantly.

Jason froze and stared, stepping back, stunned. Spencer, staring coldly at Jason leaned forward and snatched her field hockey stick from his grasp. She knew Alison was staring with just as much shock as Jason was, but kept her face towards Jason. Jason eyed her, starting to look nervous. He managed out, looking past Spencer, though his voice didn't sound very convincing, "You're lucky you have your friends here. You won't always have them around to protect you."

Spencer growled as she watched the young man leave. Jason had always been a lousy brother to Alison. What kind of scumbag stands back and does nothing while his sister gets sexually assaulted?

Jason stalked away and as Spencer turned back to Alison, smirking as if everything was fine and she wasn't currently thinking of about ten different ways she could kill Ali's brother, and handed the blonde her field hockey stick. "Damn, Spencer," Alison said, smirking back, "we should just send you into Jason's room, you'd scare his friends right out of the house."

Spencer tried not to smirk too widely. Actually, that did sound like a good idea.

 **One night later:**

Alison was missing. Spencer couldn't find her. She had looked around everywhere. Fear clenched her entire body this time, she could feel it lashing around like a great snake colliding its coils against every inch of the inside of her body. Where was she? She had checked Alison's house, her own, her front yard, her backyard, Alison's front yard, Alison's backyard, and still nothing.

She went back to the barn, hoping, just barely hoping that Alison had gone back to it, only to find Aria, Emily and Hanna already looking around the barn for both of them. Only then did Spencer say shakily, horror truly dawning on her for the first time, "She's missing. Alison's missing. I've looked everywhere for her. I don't know where she is. I think…" Spencer barely got out as something terrible lodged in her throat, choking her, "I think I heard her scream…"

 **One Year and a half Later:**

Spencer couldn't believe this. She just couldn't believe this. She watched the video as she stood between all three Emily, Aria and Hanna, the eerie but nearly normal and casual film blaring from her laptop.

All three Ian, Garrett and Jenna had been in Alison's room that night. They were all part of it. There was footsteps approaching in the film, behind Alison's closed door.

"Are we about to see Alison get killed?" Aria asked, voice sounding tiny. Spencer could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes. No. No. She could handle almost anything, but she couldn't watch this. Suddenly the door burst open and there was her sister Melissa, swinging through, fury all over her face as she looked at the others in the room. _"Where is she?!"_ The Melissa in the video demanded, glaring.

A collective, horrified gasp ripped from all four of their mouths as they backed away from the laptop.

Spencer couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen. She just couldn't, regardless of how Emily, Aria and Hanna were now staring back at her. Melissa was a part of that night? She had conspired with Ian, Garrett and Jenna to kill Alison?

Right there, the moment she saw Melissa, that ugly, poisonous black thing that had creeped into her heart the very day she and Alison had been sent to Radley began slithering around again, hissing, scraping its scales against the inside of her skull, demanding someone's blood. Melissa…..if she was responsible for what happened to Alison…nothing would save her.

"What are you watching?" Melissa's voice pierced the eerie silence, making Spencer and the other girls jump before Hanna slapped the laptop shut. They turned to her cautious, now wide eyed.

Melissa glanced from one girl to the other, a curious smile reaching her lips. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing." Hanna protested in that oh-so-obvious, 'we're doing something suspicious but we don't want you to know it,' voice. It took everything for Spencer not to roll her eyes.

Melissa got something and went up the stairs, all four of the girls watching her leave. As Melissa disappeared, the black thing in Spencer's soul coiled up, planning to strike as she turned to her friends.

There was no way to prove that Melissa had helped kill Alison, but if she had anything to do with it at all, sister or no, she was dead.

Spencer narrowed her eyes in thought. She had killed Ian and that fire she had started in Jenna's house had almost killed the blind bitch like she had been hoping. Too bad Hanna had rescued Jenna at last minute, otherwise Spencer would have happily sat back and watched the dark haired woman burn to death. She had told the others that a hooded figure had thrown Ian off the bell tower. That wasn't what happened. She had thrown him off the rafters, smirking as the horror dawned over his face that she knew what he had done to Ali.

Him, Garrett and Jason. And now it seemed, Jenna and Melissa too. They were all part of it. Teeth clenching under a neutral expression, Spencer planned as her friends started questioning her. She was going to kill them. She repeated that list in her head that she had created a long time ago, reminding herself of that girl, Arya Stark from Game of Thrones.

Ian Thomas.

Garrett Reynolds.

Jason DiLaurentis. (No, she didn't care that he was her half-brother, she just didn't care)

Jenna Cavanaugh.

Darren Wilden.

Jessica DiLaurentis.

Kenneth DiLaurentis.

And now…

Melissa Hastings.

The bitter, toxic feeling spilled throughout her. She had succeeded with killing Ian, now she was going to kill the other six. They were all on the list. No matter what, she would kill them for hurting Alison. Thankfully, Toby had fallen off the list after Emily explained everything. He had sure dodged a bullet.

It almost made Spencer regret getting close to him, using him to see how much he had known about Alison's disappearance. As soon as she was sure he had known nothing, she dumped him.

As the others were discussing how to talk to Melissa or the police, Spencer had to hide a smirk. She had told the others that _–A_ had killed Ian. That wasn't a lie.

She _was –A_ , after all.

She had become _–A_ to find the monsters that had hurt her Alison. And her revenge was almost complete.

She glanced up the stairs towards where Melissa had gone as she thought to herself, the dark wraith in her mind livid with rage, _(One day, Melissa, I'm going to kill every last one of you for hurting Alison. And you, sister, I'll set you on fire for being there that night)_

She turned back to the others, trying to be reasonable, voice betraying none of her thoughts, "Let's just wait a while. Let me ask her first."

She would corner Melissa one day and finish the job.

She had become the devil, also known as _–A_ for a reason.

Anything for Alison after all.


	5. Spencer Hastings-Part Three

**Takes place during season 3, during Spencer's supposed "breakdown"**

 _ **-A**_ **/Spencer Hastings: Part Three**

Spencer had known how risky it would be to keep her cronies in the dark about her identity. She had always known that. If those morons, Mona and Lucas, amongst others didn't know that she was the one pulling the strings, that made her a potential target. However, Spencer realized now that it was an advantage.

Sitting here, back in Radley, without Mona's awareness that she was faking it, she knew that she had an advantage as Mona was offering her a place on the A-Team. She tried not to scoff everything she recalled Mona's offerings. Part of the A-Team?! She had _invented_ the A-Team. Five years ago. When she had been trying to come up with a way to dispose of Ian, Jason and Garrett permanently. _She_ was their boss, but none of them had any idea, because they were so stupid. But it was an advantage, considering Mona was ready to offer her a great reward.

The dark thing that had reared up and struck out so many times hissed in pleasure at what she was going to make Mona do, without Mona even realizing it.

Her dark, dead eyes looked into the triumphant ones of Mona-someone who obviously thought was her most dangerous enemy, but in reality was her most valuable ally and her most valuable pawn in the game. "Take me to Alison." She commanded, "And I'm yours. I will be in your service as an A if you take me to Alison DiLaurentis." Mona stepped back, eyes going wide. Clearly, she hadn't expected that.

Spencer held her head higher, using the last time Mona had tried to get her to join against her, "I remember what you said in the car, Mona. You said, 'when Alison left.' You didn't say 'died,' you said 'when Alison left.'" A dark smile tugged at Spencer's lips, "She's still alive, isn't she?"

Mona now looked a bit like a goldfish. Mouth parted, eyes globe wide, confidence completely fleeing her. "She's alive, right?" Spencer repeated, getting up from the bed and approaching the other girl, "Show me where Alison actually is. Where she's living. We both know she's Redcoat, right? She's just been hiding under the radar. She's alive. Take me to her and promise me that both she and I will be unharmed and I swear, I'll deliver the girls to you on a silver platter."

Mona stared, stunned. Obviously, this was a bit too much even for her. She hadn't been expecting any of _this._ Spencer smirked at Mona's uncertainty.

"So what will it be?" She demanded, waiting as patiently as a saint, "My deliverance of the girls and Caleb, and you bring me to Alison and leave us alone, or you offer me nothing and you get nothing."

She waited for the so called criminal mastermind for several minutes, watching as shock, confusion, indecisiveness and near panic chased each other around in the shorter girl's almost black oval shaped eyes.

Finally, when Mona realized that she had no other alternative, she nodded, looking more flustered than she ever had in a while. "Alright," She finally snapped, "Yes. I found out Alison was staying in New York for a while. She's been coming back to check on you four every now and then."

Spencer held back a snort, despite the rapid increase in her heartbeat and the sudden need to scream in joy. Oh, she knew _that._ After all, Alison had just visited her last night. At first, Spencer wondered if she really _was_ losing her mind and not faking it like she had planned originally so that Mona would let her guard down. But now, she was certain Alison had really been there, coaxing her into a dance, getting her to look for Mona's map.

Ali was alive. The proof had presented itself to her last night. Spencer had almost fainted with happiness when she had seen her beloved. Unfortunately, she thought she was going insane, until now. The problem was though, Alison more than likely didn't know Spencer was _–A._ Just like everyone else didn't know. That could be her advantage, but she'd have to work with it. And soon, Spencer was going to make Mona lead her right to the blonde. After that, it would be time to get rid of all the witnesses. Killing Mona was easy. She was smaller than Spencer, wasn't as muscled since she didn't play any sport or swim. She had swiped a switchblade from Toby's prone body before being taken into Radley and had hid it in her room before the orderlies made her change into her gown.

And of course, Toby was already dead. That hadn't been a fake death. She had _ordered_ Toby's death. No one knew why, but she did. Lucas was already dead.

She had ordered Toby run him over with his truck. Lucas's body had been found sprawled along the sidewalk, almost every bone in his body broken, his heart completely stopped. Toby had killed Lucas just as she had commanded. Of course, Toby had no idea that the order was coming from _her_ ; no one knew that.

Melissa didn't, Toby hadn't, Lucas hadn't, Mona still didn't and Jenna sure didn't (why the hell was she still alive?).

Toby, Ian, Garrett and Lucas were dead. She had tossed that scumbag, Ian from the bell tower for what he did to Alison. Toby from the overdose she had commanded him to take and Lucas had been run over brutally and she had suffocated Garrett with a plastic bag while on the train on Halloween. Mona, Jenna, Melissa, Jason, the DiLaurentis parents and her own parents were still on her list.

She knew exactly how to end it all. Poison. Poisonous gas. There was a poisonous gas line connected to the school. At a gathering, she would hit it soon and all those that wished Alison harm would perish. But she had to find Alison first. She would have Alison in her grasp, and she could keep the blonde safe from all harm while she disposed of everyone else.

"Go find a way of drawing Alison here," She snapped, towering over Mona now, "And I'll deliver all three Aria, Hanna and Emily to you like you want." She added suspiciously before the shorter girl could respond, "And does Melissa know you're bringing me into the fold?"

Mona seemed startled by the question before shaking her head. "No," She said quietly, "She's been trying to keep you out of it. But it's not up to her. We were given this order by "Big A." I don't know why but you're wanted."

Spencer fought very hard not to smirk. So it was like she had thought. None of them had the spines to go against "Big A." Against _her_. She was the big chief and they had no idea. Even her sister Melissa was utterly clueless. Spencer leaned against a wall as she considered what she needed to do, speaking to Mona about a completely different subject, "I just want to see her and speak to her again, that's all. I just want to know why she disappeared. But I promise you, I'll give the girls to you in the end."

She had her plan set long ago, when she first had sent the text ordering Mona to give Toby real poisonous pills to kill him, regardless of what the dark haired bitch wanted. Once Mona had led her to Alison and she and Mona were alone together, she would inject Mona with that drug she had found online. It was a drug that would make Mona paralyzed. Mona wouldn't die, but she would be unmoving and trapped in her own hell. That would be when Spencer would torture the little bitch to death.

Jenna, she would wait till the blind bitch was asleep, and then she'd shut all the windows, turn on the gas and throw a lit match into the house as she strolled away in a black hoodie. Piece of cake.

Jessica DiLaurentis was already dead. She had wrapped a cord around the woman's neck and strangled her on the woman's front lawn. Nothing like watching a piece of shit parent that neglected her daughter writhe in agony as a metal cord digs into her throat to her bone.

Kenneth and Jason were going to be next after Mona and Jenna. When the lights turned off and they slept, thinking they were safe, they would give them both the same drug that she was planning to use on Mona. They would be trapped and she would happily torture them. For even longer than she planned to do to Mona. Jason stood back and did nothing while her Alison suffered. There was no forgiveness for that.

Darren Wilden would be even easier. Just get him away from his car as she could order and snatch his gun away, killing him with his own weapon.

That left her parents and her sister. She clenched her teeth, making an effort not to grin. A fire would devour their flesh and their screams so easily.

Instead, all that came out of her mouth next was, "So what do we do now? We have to make a plan, right?"

"Naturally," Mona said, scowling at the wall, resigned to what she had been told, "I'll lead you to Alison. But first, help me with Ezra's son. I want Aria to realize that he might be in danger if we wish it."

Spencer almost rolled her eyes. Really? She gave the A-Team all the possibilities in the world-all the tools to manipulate, scheme and lie all they wanted, and that was the plan? Kidnap a twelve-year-old? Dear god, she had picked Mona as the "face of _–A_ " for the girl's brains, hadn't she? Seemed like she had made a mistake in that department. Then again, Mona had been caught. That night in the motel when Mona had taken Spencer into the car onto the road and dangerously held up an ultimatum; join the A-Team or die, that hadn't been Spencer's ultimate test, it had been _Mona's_.

Spencer had decided that Mona needed to prove herself; show that she truly had what was necessary to make the idiot believe that she was in control and that _–A_ favored her. But that wasn't true. Spencer didn't favor Mona at all. Mona was a tool. She always would be. An arrogant tool, yes, but a tool anyway.

When Spencer had sent that text to Mona as _–A,_ she had given the clear instructions: to see if she was capable of swaying anyone to their side. Mona had swayed Toby, Jenna and Lucas, true, but those three were easy. They were stupid and above all, they hated Alison. Hate made stupid people even more stupid.

No, the test was to see if Mona could bait someone, anyone who wouldn't have normally sided with the "A-Team" and seduce them to join just because they wanted to have that power. And of all people….Mona had chosen her-Spencer Hastings. _–A_ herself! Hah! Spencer couldn't believe her luck, she just couldn't. She remembered reeling with shock when she realized what Mona had been telling her in the car that night.

She was shocked by Mona's sheer stupidity. Of all people that Mona could have chosen to try to persuade into being part of the A-Team, she had chosen Spencer Hastings-who had given the order herself. Good lord.

But what needed to be done was what needed to be done. She needed to find Alison. She needed to find out what had happened and why her beloved had disappeared. And she would do whatever it took. Even be a pawn in one of her own games.

"Alright." She said, shrugging, acting as nonchalant as she could, "Tell me what to do."

Mona pulled her hand out of her pocket, revealing two tickets of some kind; red and black ones with grotesque puppet figures dancing all over them. "Take this," Mona said, handing the tickets out, "Use them. They'll get you into the puppet show. I want you to take little Malcolm there. Scare the crap out of Aria. Simple, right?"

Spencer almost snorted at how simple _that_ was. God, Mona really was stupid. This was child's play.

Where were the hormonal creams, the blackmails over money and affairs, the confusion, the masquerades? Mona lacked vision. She lacked imagination. Everything Spencer had put Emily, Hanna and Aria through (and herself to get rid of suspicion) she had learned from Alison. Alison was the perfect example of one that could manipulate, trick and persuade. Mona had none of what Alison had and it was infuriating.

"Done." Spencer snapped shortly, taking the tickets roughly, "Where's my hoodie? Or does the newest member not get a hoodie?"

Mona scowled, shaking her head. "You'll get it." She grumbled, "I'll be waiting outside tonight. When you sneak out of Radley, I'll give you your hoodie and gloves. I expect you to grab the brat by eight. Or you can just forget about Alison." Spencer suppressed the urge to glare. She just nodded and Mona left. Spencer hid the tickets under her pillow.

 **Days Later:**

Kidnapping Malcolm had been easy. More than easy. He was intrigued by the puppets and liked watching the show. He hadn't put up a fight at all when she came up to him in the hoodie and told him she was Alison and had come to take him to see a puppet show. Apparently he had always wanted to see one.

And to be perfectly honest, he was good company. Hadn't made too much noise, had wanted to know how "Alison" knew Aria. Liked Aria a lot, said she was really nice. Spencer couldn't find it in her usually cold heart to find him annoying. He was a good kid.

Now, Mona was at the steering wheel of a car-again, and Spencer sat back in the passenger's seat, looking at the road. Mona _swore_ she was taking Spencer to where Alison was. Mona had better not be lying about this. Granted, Spencer was planning to kill Mona either way, but it was just a matter of how quickly or how slowly the other girl was going to die.

As Mona claimed that they were nearing their destination, Spencer found questions start to stream out, "How did you find out where Ali was? Why didn't you do anything and just keep it a secret?"

Mona's laugh made Spencer want to stab the dark haired girl prematurely. "You don't get it, do you?" She sneered as she made a turn, "It felt so good hitting Alison in the head with that rock." Spencer immediately tensed up at that, staring at the other girl. Mona had been the one that hit Alison? The desire for this bitch's blood soared in her and she suppressed a growl. She was going to kill Mona slowly and painfully. That decided it. She was going to torture her as long as possible. Mona, seeming unaware of Spencer's growing rage, continued, "She should have died a long time ago. But I found out she was hiding here in Ravenswood. Lucas, Jenna, Melissa and Toby don't know. Only I and now you know. I wasn't going to risk hunting her here. Firstly, it's really weird in that town, and that's saying something when you live in Rosewood, secondly the more I try to hunt her, the more obvious it would have been that she was alive. I didn't want to attract attention. I found out when I attached a camera to Toby's truck when he was scouting along the area. He didn't see her running in the forest, but the camera did."

Spencer absorbed everything, shock going through her like lightening. Alison was alive and in hiding. And now she was really going to see her.

The large, square, ominous sign, golden words across the sign reading "Welcome to Ravenswood" towered over the road as Mona drove in. This would be where Spencer would reunite with Alison. And this would be Mona's resting grounds.

Alison had been trying to hide from -A, but it was Mona that she had to fear. Mona was the one that had hit Alison with a rock and it was Mona who would pay for that. Spencer narrowed her eyes on the road as they passed a spooky old mansion. There was no reason Alison try to run from or be afraid of _-A_ , after all, she was _-A_ and she was the scariest thing there was. There was no reason to be scared of the scariest creature in the world, when that creature would rip the world apart to protect you.

 **Okay, lol. I didn't expect the Spencer-A thing to get so out of hand, but it's become much bigger in my mind. I probably am going to make Spencer into –A in a much bigger fic. So this will be the last one-shot with Spencer for that so far.**


	6. Caleb Rivers-Part One

**The UsuAl Suspects:**

 **Note: Since I'm making EVERYONE who might be –A except for the most obvious people and those that have actually been proven to be –A in some shape or form (meaning Mona, Lucas, Jenna and Melissa) I'm including Caleb. So those that adore Caleb and Haleb (meaning everyone) steer clear. Also, spoilers for season 5 and 6.**

 **Haleb fans, please don't hate me.**

 _ **-A/**_ **Caleb Rivers/Charles DiLaurentis:**

The tight snow-white suit clasped over his body felt strange and unnatural. It wasn't that he had never worn suits like this one before, after all, he had gone to the mock prom dance that he had set up in his little dollhouse for Spencer and the others, when he had worn that mask and confronted the little Liars. It was just that it was incredibly unusual for him. Jeans, khakis, T-shirts and hoodies were the norm for him, but he'd manage. He _could_ manage, for _them_ _._ After all, he had waited years to find his little sister again. And now he had found love.

He stood at the top of the silver stairs, smirking as he waited for Hanna to see him. The blonde spotted him, shocked. As he took her into his arms and lead her into a dance, he told her the story he had at the last minute came up with to deflect any suspicions she might have. The lucky thing was most of her suspicions involved him going after _–A_ himself. She had no clue…..

As Caleb gave that bullshit story, all with a straight face, his only thoughts were, _Now that she thinks everything's fine, I need to get away from her to find Alison. I'm coming for you, Ali._

As he and Hanna went in a slow dance, Caleb leaned his head against his girlfriend's shoulder and watched the wandering figure of Alison, his little sister dressed in that gold dress, hair perfectly brushed and gleaming in the strobe lights. Caleb sucked in a breath against Hanna. It had been so long since he had held his little sister. Their parents had kept her from him. He enjoyed Hanna's warmth. And they certainly never would have approved of his relationship with his beloved Hanna.

But they couldn't get in the way now.

Caleb had made sure of it when he buried his and Ali's mother alive and drugged their father and that moronic brother of theirs.

All that had been required was getting involved with one of Ali's friends to find out what happened to his sister and that was that. He hadn't counted on falling in love with that same friend. This relationship with Hanna had been fun of course. She was amusing, fun loving, adventurous and the sex was great, but this relationship's use had been worn out-and yet here he was, completely besotted with Hanna. There was no need for it now, but he had fallen for his sister's friend. He had his sister right where he wanted her and she was never going to be kept away from him again. But a little change of plans now. Hanna was coming with them too.

Caleb squeezed Hanna close. It had been so lonely at Radley. All those years without seeing anyone, even his baby sister...

Out of his whole shitty family, he had missed Alison more than anyone. Had he had a sometimes tempestuous relationship with her when they were children? Of course he had. What siblings didn't? Unlike Jason though, he loved her. He wanted to protect her. Jason only cared about himself. As soon as Alison went missing, Jason had been able to move on. He never cared about Ali.

Caleb felt a smirk worm its way onto his lips at his sister's departing figure. That was why he was going to enjoy torturing Jason and Kenneth while they were paralyzed with that drug.

As the song ended, Caleb decided it was time for his plan. He parted from Hanna's grasp and said in a gentle tone, "I'm going to go get some drinks okay? Stay here with the others. I'll be right back."

At Hanna's disappointed look that honestly made an unusual pang of guilt hit him, he forced a smile and said, "Promise, I'll be back soon." He walked down the stairs towards the drink. He checked over his shoulder. Hanna had turned to the others, preoccupied, unaware completely. But then, they were always unaware, weren't they? They always thought they were so, so right all the time. Throwing Andrew in jail wouldn't have been so bad, had they not thrown Alison into jail first. He withheld a snort of laughter. They could pretend that he- _-A_ was the one responsible for making Alison look incriminating all they wanted, but all he had done was abduct Mona and made them think she was dead. They had drawn their own conclusions. They were responsible for throwing her in jail, not him. And they'd never keep her from him again any more than their parents would.

He had to admit, it was one of those few times when he was genuinely disappointed in Hanna for throwing Alison in jail. He had thought she was more loyal than that.

But no need to worry about that now, right? He smirked, thinking as he watched Hanna, _I'm going to take you away from here soon, Hanna. And you, me and Ali will get as far away from this place as possible. And everyone here will suffer._

It had been so, so easy going to school all that time, pretending to be the helpful tech guy that everyone went to with their problems. Of course he knew about technology-he was _-A!_ He lived off technology. It was easy to trick Hanna into trusting him. Soon, he would have his sister and love with him. Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis would never interfere again.

Caleb, feeling a thrill of triumph shoot through him, turned towards where Alison had disappeared, bolting into the dark curtains hanging from the bannisters and rafters. Behind the curtains, hung another set of curtains, cocooning Caleb in their grasps. Now he couldn't be seen. Hanging from a fake plastic branch of a stupid fake plastic tree by its hood, was his black hoodie. His hoodie that he had used so many times to stalk Hanna and her friends. Below the hanging hoodie were his black pants and dark T-shirt folded up, next to them were his black shoes and his black leather gloves laying on top of the pants.

In less than at least five heartbeats, Caleb had shucked his white overcoat, silver tie, black undershirt and white pants and dress shoes. Now, the only thing protecting Caleb's nearly nude, slim, tan form from a thousand prying eyes of dancing drones in their superficial little world were midnight black drapes surrounding him.

Dressed now only in dark blue boxers and black socks, Caleb scooped up his clothing and began dressing. By the time he was done, which was barely three minutes straight, Caleb was dressed as the infamous _–A._

Killing Lucas and Jenna had been easy. All he had had to do was put some poison in their drinks. They'd be dead within the hour.

All that was left was killing Melissa, Jason and Mona, the remaining members of the A-Team and the NAT group. With that thought, Caleb smirked, pulling his hood up and pulling the black mask over his face and moved out from behind the curtains after Alison in his _–A_ gear.

After walking through the ivy overflowing, lattice structured maze, he spotted Alison, walking past a couple of mirrors on the wall, walking towards where he had flung that red cloak to lure her.

Caleb smiled behind his sable cloth mask as he pursued her, her back to him as she neared the hanging red cloak, so sure she was going to get the jump on him. This was a trap though, and he was the one that was going to get the jump on _her_. There was no one here to separate him and Alison now; not Jessica, Kenneth or Jason DiLaurentis, not Spencer, Emily or Aria, and not that bitch, Tanner.

He watched her approach the crimson attire. Hmm, maybe he should let her take the article of clothing. Let her think she had an advantage before she realized what situation she was in.

Alison reached out, grabbed the hoodie of the red cloak and pulled, taking the mirror with it. Alison jumped, shocked, a yelp dispersing from her throat as she dropped the cloak and watched the mirror crash to the floor, shattering.

Caleb almost snorted, _"Well that's seven years for you, Ali."_ But he restrained himself as Alison stood there, stunned and he neared her.

Finally….

He reached out, wrapping his left arm around her waist and his right hand cupped over her mouth, muffling her terrified screams. She struggled in his arms but Caleb was too strong for her. He wanted to relish finally holding his sister in his arms again after so many years, but he knew he had to get them to his lair. The secret door was nearby. It would slide open for them and he'd get her to the room that connected to Radley.

He dragged her through the corridors. Finally, needing to push her through more, he unclasped her mouth, more than sure they were too far away for anyone to hear her-besides, the music was too loud. However, this allowed her to yell at him as they moved.

"Where are you taking me?!" She cried, "Where are we going?!"

Finally, Caleb came to the compartment of the maze where he knew the door was, pushing her down the hall and releasing her arms, standing behind her and nothing more. Coming to a stop, Alison panted before slowly turning around, facing him.

Caleb watched the shock and the desperate need to understand unfurl over her beautiful face.

"Charles," She finally spoke, voice almost hoarse and shaky, "Please. Just talk to me."

Caleb clenched up at her words. The pain in those beautiful crystal blue eyes made him want to envelop his sister in his arms again, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to hear her call him "Charles." Charles DiLaurentis was a weakling. Charles was a worthless inmate at Radley. Charles was a broken boy crying for his mommy and daddy and little sister. Charles was dead.

Now Caleb Rivers? That was a name he wanted to be called. Caleb! Caleb was a brilliant man, a hacker, a con artist, a businessman and he had control. Caleb knew what he wanted, would never let anyone hurt him again. Caleb had tricked everyone, had everyone under his thumb without anyone realizing it.

Charles was a worthless rodent locked in Radley without any control over his life.

Caleb was God! Caleb had had control over Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily for years and now that he had killed Jessica DiLaurentis, the woman who had personally killed Charles's spirit, Caleb could ascend and take his sister and his Hanna from this gods damned hellhole, take them as far away from here as possible.

It would just be the two of them and Hanna.

Seeing his confused baby sister walk closer to him slowly, as if afraid of approaching an unpredictable monster staring at her, which to some extent was exactly what he was-Caleb was that at least-the monster had emerged after Charles died in Radley. Caleb was all that had been left of Charles's broken soul.

Caleb knew at that moment that he needed to show Alison his face.

She had the right to know.

And he had to admit, he wanted to see the look on her face.

Reaching both gloved hands up, Caleb pulled the mask off his face and pulled the hood off his head with the other hand and watched Alison's reaction.

The blonde froze, mouth parting as utter shock and…(despair?) filled those eyes.

"Oh my god..." Her breathed out words could barely be heard, but Caleb heard them nonetheless. "C...Caleb?" She asked in disbelief. Caleb smirked, cocking his head. "Surprised?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Soon, Alison was shaking her head, mouth pressing together in a grimace. "No," She said, agonized, "No, this has to be a joke. You're not Charles!"

Caleb felt a predatory grin creep onto his face, making Alison step back, "You're right. I'm not. Charles died in Radley. He screamed and cried for his parents and sister in his cell until his soul died, until there was nothing left except _me_." Caleb's grin became even wider, "I'm Caleb Rivers now. I'm _–A_ now. I'm a god. And Charles is nothing but a broken memory."

"But," Alison's eyes wildly flashed to the ground as if searching for answers in the cement floor, "But…what about Hanna?!" she looked back up at the dark-haired maniac, as if trying to make sense of what was happening here, "How could you do this to Hanna?!"

Caleb felt a harsh laugh bark from his lips, almost making Alison jump, "Hanna? Hanna? Oh, Ali, why do you think I got into a relationship with her in the first place? She and her friends might not have known everything about you, but together, they knew enough for me to eventually track you down. When I wasn't with Hanna and hacking away at information on her phone and her computer about you, I was listening into their conversations about you."

Caleb's dark eyes twinkled as he absorbed Alison's shock, clearly appearing as if she still couldn't comprehend this. He continued, "Mona _was –A,_ but only when she first sent you away and when she first sent harassing messages to your friends. I started muscling my way through the ranks through Jenna, and then taking control. That's why it was so easy to throw Mona into that dollhouse. The little bitch didn't even know what hit her." Caleb grimaced, "Serves her right for hitting Hanna with that car."

"You...," Alison barely got out, barely able to move as she heard this, "You threw me in jail."

For the second time that night, Caleb felt a bolt of guilt hit him. That...that was at least one thing he regretted. "I'm sorry for that," He said quietly, losing his grin, eyes narrowing a little, "I just needed you in one place. I planned to starve Emily, Spencer and Aria to death in the dollhouse eventually and once they were gone, I'd take Hanna away and I'd break into jail and take you away. After that, the three of us would go anywhere. Anywhere you want."

"Besides," he added, a snarl taking his expression, "I might have given all the evidence needed to put you away, but who was it that doubted you? Who was it that helped lock you away even though they said they'd help protect you and were your friends?" At Caleb's fierce, impassioned words, Alison shivered, meeting her psychotic brother's eyes.

"That's right," Caleb nodded, grinning, "It wasn't me, it was _them._ Hanna says that you mistreated her and verbally abused her about her weight," he scowled dangerously at seeing Alison wince, shame all over her face, "Don't, Ali!" He snapped, "Hanna doesn't deserve your guilt! I love her. You and her both mean the world to me, but do you know why she became friends with you in the first place? She did it because she wanted to be you, nothing else. She didn't love you, she was just using you. But I know at least that you loved her. And were loyal to her." Caleb felt his grin spread again, "It's funny, isn't it? We both love her so much but she misjudges us so much. But the thing is, even if I love her, I can see her faults too. But love means loving a person despite all their faults."

Alison's shock overtook her as she heard this. Caleb, Hanna's boyfriend, the most loyal boyfriend ever from what she had been able to tell was absolutely and unspeakably devoted to her friend was talking like this. Was _-A_. Dear god...was this really Caleb? Hanna's loving boyfriend? Or appearing to be loving boyfriend?

Caleb snorted, "Oh well. None of that shit now. It's time to go, baby sister." He slammed his right fist against one of the diamond outlines in the lattice barriers, a squeaky click resounded in the air with the thumping loud pop music of the prom and a loud creaking of metal roared out behind Alison, making the blonde's eyes widen as she whirled around, seeing the secret door open, sliding back to reveal a steel padded room with blinking lights and a panel in the middle of the room.

Caleb smirked again, "Time to go home, little sister. I'll come and grab Hanna later. The three of us will go far away from here."

Before Alison could turn around to face Caleb again, the hacker lunatic lunged, taking Alison in his arms again and dragged her inside the secret room as the sliding door close again. He grinned as he heard the final click of the door locking, Alison still squirming in his grip, protesting, "Caleb! Charles! Whoever you are! Stop! Please, stop this. Hanna wouldn't want this!"

Caleb chuckled under his breath, what little leverage in his left arm he had left allowing him to reach up and stroke the back of Alison's head gently. There was no stopping now. He had his little sister. Charles was dead. Caleb would triumph soon. He was going to retrieve Hanna. Emily, Spencer, Aria and Mona would be left with nothing just like he had been left with nothing when he had been kept from Alison.

But now, Alison was here, he'd track his Hanna down, and everything was fine.

That was why Charles DiLaurentis had rotted away to nothing in that grave six feet under soil behind their aunt's house so long ago.

And why here Caleb Rivers was king.

 **Note:**

 **Okaayyyy…..for Caleb and Haleb fans, please don't kill me. Remember, this is fanfic. I'm fully aware Caleb would never be** _ **–A**_ **in a thousand years, and would never do this to Hanna, but then neither would Emily. So these are extremely unlikely scenarios. It's fanfic for a reason, so please calm down.**

 **I do hope you liked the chapter though. Also this will be a two-part scenario. The next chapter will come in soon. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hide in a bunker beneath the sea before the Haleb fans kill me.**

 **This will be a two-part. Caleb will still be -A. Don't kill me. (Dodges missiles) But as you can see, plenty of Dark Haleb.**

 **Just to let everyone know. This idea popped in my head right around when I saw the episode before the finale. When Caleb had the computer and lied to Hanna about where he was going. I held it open as a possibility. I was wrong of course, but this idea popped up. Now excuse me while I run away.**


End file.
